Chibiborn
by GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus
Summary: When the Grimmborn characters go Chibi, ridiculous things happen. Oneshot at the moment.


Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. I only own the story, my OC, and the phone I am writing this on.

AN: So yeah, this is the oneshot I promised to celebrate Grimmborn's 20th review. This is actually connected to the Grimmborn book. It happens a little while after chapter 8. Also, this was requested by CrackPairingLover. He is a really good author and you should check out his RWBYxBlazBlue story, 'Still Alive.' Well without further ado, here is Chibiborn! (Hits create story button.) Enjoy.

Monty, Ruby, and Weiss walked down the hall. Today, Ruby had decided that she was going to show the Grimmborn around the kitchen.

Honestly, he was kind of scared. The last time the Reaper had decided to "show him around," things did not turn out well. A big hole in the courtyard from every single rocket propelled locker getting launched at the same time attested to that.

Monty froze as he walked past a mirror. He slowly backed up. What the heck is going on here? He had a diminutive body and an over sized head! The Grimmborn turned to see that both Ruby and Weiss had this happen to them as well. "What happen to us?"

Ruby looks down, then at Weiss and Monty. "Oh this? The show's animation just does this occasionally." And with that, the Reaper turned and continued to walk down the hallway. The heiress followed as the Grimmborn just stood there, confused. After a few moments of just standing there, he ran to catch up with them.

Ruby and Weiss ducked into a room. Monty followed and found himself looking at all sorts of different machines. The Grimmborn was taken in by this and did not notice the Reaper walk beside him. "This, is the kitchen!" she said with a wave of her hand. This startled Monty and made him jump. The leader of team RWBY ignored this and kept talking. "This is the place where you can make the most amazing treats of all time! Cakes! Pickles! And chocolate chip cookies!"

Monty looked at the girl quizzically. "What chocolate chip cookies?"

Ruby gasped, horror overcoming her face. "You have never had a chocolate chip cookie!?"

"Nope."

"We must fix that! Well... after I finish showing you around."

Ruby zipped over to a large, white box with two doors. "This is the refrigerator. It has a whole bunch of tasty goodies inside." The Reaper shot to a basin with a pipe pointing into it. "This is the sink where you can wash your hands, food, and just about anything else.

Monty started as something touched his butt. He looked around to see Zwei sniffing his rear end. The Grimmborn turned toward the corgi, completely tuning out Ruby. Monty bent over and began to sniff Zwei's rump as well. Weiss doubled over, trying to keep the vomit inside her mouth.

"Monty?" Said Grimmborn shot up from his sniffing. "C'mon," Ruby waved him forward. "I'm gonna make you some cookies." Monty followed the Reaper as Weiss ran to the nearest bathroom... only for it to be occupied by Jaune.

"So this is how you make cookies," Ruby began. "Pour three cups of flour im a bowl." She commenced to doing this, scooping out one cup after another. "Next, you put in the milk." The Reaper pulled a carton of milk from nowhere and began to pour the liquid into the bowl. "Now, you add three eggs." It appeared that the leader of team RWBY had pulled the eggs out of a pocket on her person. She tried to crack the first egg on the side of the bowl. It didn't work. She tried multiple times before hunching over to catch her breath. "Man... these eggs are really tough. You want to try?"

Monty shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." He took the egg out of Ruby's hand and hit it on the side of the bowl. This time, the egg cracked. The Grimmborn broke it open and let the contents drop into the bowl. He does this to the other two eggs as well.

Ruby's eyes turn into one big X that covered the entire top part of her head. Her mouth hung open as she fell backwards. She caused a crash when she hit.

Monty jumped and spun around. He bent over Ruby. "Ruby! Are you okay?" The Reaper opened her eyes. The Grimmborn couldn't help but smile. Such beautiful, silver eyes. Ruby's eyes made contact with Monty's and she smiled as well. His red eyes were amazing. They weren't like when Yang's eyes went red. Her eyes were full of anger. Monty's... well his were full of all different emotions.

The two would have stayed there on the kitchen floor if had not been for Weiss clearing her throat. Both human and Grimmborn quickly jumped back up and continued to make cookies as if nothing had happened. Both were blushing furiously.

Ruby pulled out a blender to stir up the batter. She turned it on and got to work. Monty watched as the two beaters on the end spun and spun. He wanted to touch them. The Grimmborn slowly brought his finger to the beater. He stuck his finger and heard a crack. Uh oh. He began to spin around as the beater did not turn off. Monty had knocked over the Reaper when he went around the first time.

Weiss dove to the ground to avoid being hit by the spinning Grimmborn. The heiress spun the hilt of Myrteniser. As the revolving hilt landed on ice, the white themed girl stabbed the cupboard. This froze both Monty and the blender in their tracks.

Weiss turned off the blender. She melted the ice which allowed Monty to free himself. The Grimmborn spun around, his eyes in swirls. That was fun. Ruby was still laying on the ground.

Ruby slowly stood up, ready to finish making the cookies. She looked over to the only boy in the kitchen. "Monty... Don't touch anything I'm using."

"Okay..." Monty said, dejectedly.

Ruby strode to the refrigerator. After digging for a minute, she pulled out a bag. The Reaper opened it up and took a long smell. She sighed, reached in, grabbed a handful of brown pellets, and popped them into her mouth. Monty looked at the girl. "What are those?"

"Chowate chips? Wanna twy some?" Ruby answered with her mouth full of the delicious topping. The Grimmborn walked over, put his hand in, and pulled some out. He sniffed them. They smelt AMAZING! He shoved them into his mouth and near fainted at what was the wonderfulness of chocolate chips.

Ruby turned to her teammate. "Want some?" she asked, her mouth still full.

"Sure," Weiss said as she put her hand into the bag. She pulled one out of the bag and put it into her mouth. Her eyes grew huge as a craving was stirred up inside of her. The heiress stuck her hand back inside the bag and began to eat the chocolate chips by the handful. The Reaper yanked the bag back. She began to stuff her face with chocolate as well. The white themed girl pounced on her teammate. A cloud of dust arose, fists and feet were seen and weird sound effects were heard. Monty just stood there, looking.

A few moments later, everyone was back to work. Ruby poured in the rest of the chocolate chips. She tried to stir the batter, only to find that the spoon was stuck. The Reaper tried many different ways. She tried punching, kicking, and even using her Semblance. None of which worked.

"Let me try," Weiss said. She created a glyph around the spoon and her hand. The heiress pushed as hard as she could... only to be shot away by her own glyph.

Monty looked at the two struggling teammates. He took hold of the spoon and began to pull. His arm began to grow big and black, much too big for his chibi body. Suddenly the spoon broke free and the Grimmborn was able to stir with ease. He looked over to see Ruby and Weiss staring at him with open mouths. "What?" he asked. The girls just kept staring at him so he shrugged his shoulders and continued to stir.

They rolled out the batter on the tray. Ruby used a rolling pin larger than herself to do it. After the chibi Reaper carefully cut the cookies, all three ate the leftover dough. Weiss complained about salmonella poisoning the entire time, but she still ate the raw deliciousness.

Ruby took the pan and put it in the oven. She turned it on and plopped down to watch the cookies bake. Monty sat down beside her. They both just sat there, watching the cookies bake. Weiss tried multiple times to gain their attention, but both leader and Grimmborn were entranced by the cooking cookies.

Eventually the cookies finished baking and the stove beeped. Ruby jumped up and yanked open to oven door, slamming it on Monty's head. The Reaper reached in and pulled out the steaming batch of cookies. How she did that without burning her hands no one will ever know. The oven door slowly closed, leaving a damaged Grimmborn with blank, white eyes.

Ruby set down the pan. "They're ready to eat!" She, of course, was the first to pop a cookie into her mouth. Her eyes closed then shot open. The Reaper began to basically inhale the chocolate chip awesomeness.

Weiss saw what was happening and she refused to let it. She wanted cookies, too! She grabbed several and stuffed one into her mouth. Ruby glared at the heiress. Weiss glared back. Zwei tumbled past them. The partners tackled each other and began to fight over the delicious treats.

While this was all taking place, Monty had recovered from being smashed with an oven door. The Grimmborn walked over to the counter. He picked up a cookie and took a bite. The cookie melted into his mouth. IT WAS AMAZING! Monty looked at the still fighting girls. He quickly grabbed the pan of cookies and ran out.

A few moments later the partners noticed the missing smell of the cookies. They both stood up and looked around. They looked from the missing cookies to where Monty had been laying to the Grimmborn's retreating form. They both looked at the other. They turned back towards the door. "MONTY!" They both yelled as they gave chase.

AN: Aaaaand done. Well that took a little while. I don't know exactly how long this is, but I know it's a fair amount of words. That was really fun and I might make another chapter for this someday. If anyone would like to create a cover for this, please do. Also, WHO HAS ALL SEEN THE NEW TRAILER! I saw the same thing from the leaked trailer, but it looked soooo good. Please review and also tell me any grammar issues I might have. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.


End file.
